


That's No Woman

by jeconnaispas



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Deception, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeconnaispas/pseuds/jeconnaispas
Summary: Kat offers Sammy an interesting opportunity involving his favorite roommate
Relationships: Kat Karamakov/Christian Reed, Sammy Lieberman/Christian Reed
Kudos: 6





	That's No Woman

Author's note:  
My first fanfiction without Degrassi! I refer to Kat as Katrina throughout due to the fact I use text to speech to write my stories and writing is already annoying enough without having to have the software discern between the name and the animal. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.  
********  
" No! "  
"Why not?"  
Sammy's face was entirely beet red as he looked over at his best friend Kat. They had decided to head over to a small coffee shop not that far away from the dance academy after a rehearsal of their latest ballet routines. This is where Katrina had decided to tell something to Sammy that was entirely shocking while calmly sipping her decaf soy latte.  
She pursed her lips and studied Sammy as if he were some anomaly she couldn't fathom.  
"Why not?" She asked him again. Her blue eyes were the color of the ocean that you could see in this distance from the coffee shop. She absent mindedly moved her blonde hair away from her face as she glanced over Sammy. "You like Christian, don't you?" Sammy, if possible, went from the color of a stop sign to perhaps exposed magma dripping from the side of a volcano.  
The truth was that Katrina wasn't wrong. Sammy did have feelings for the black haired male, as much as he wanted to fight them. Growing up in a severe Jewish household had not done much to instill good feelings about homosexuality. Internalized homophobia made him deny it and deny it when first he noticed the strange fluttering feeling in his stomach around Christian...The lump in his throat when the sun would hit Christians torso when they went to the beach... The urge to kiss him when they would be in the room just talking and Christian would look at him with those dark eyes. Sammy had to shake his head. Though he admitted the thoughts were there and he accepted the fact they wouldn't probably stop for a while, he didn't particularly want to keep thinking that way about his best friend of the male variety.  
"T-that's not the point," Sammy managed to tell her. "That's terrible on so many levels. I can't believe you're even suggesting I do this to your boyfriend." Katrina made a sound between dismissal and laughing out.  
"I would barely call us dating; Even being hookups would be a bit of a stretch," the blonde told him while moving his cup of coffee before he could not get over with his wild gestures. "which is fine. I'm really not in the mood for a full blown relationship. Still, Samuel Lieberman, as I've told you a few times at this point, I bet he would be into it If he thought it were me".  
"But why would you tell me at at a coffee shop?" Samuel asked sotto voce as if the peeved looking lavender-haired woman who had made their coffee cared so much about their personal lives. Katrina shrugged.  
"Free Wi-Fi," she gestured to the sign, "Besides, don't tell me you're not at least tempted."  
Sammy couldn't exactly argue with that point. The moment she had told him about it he crazily was extremely tempted.  
What she was referring to was something that had happened just today. Last night, Christian had gone out to spend the night with Katrina, something he had told Sammy while walking out the door.  
"Don't wait up for me Mr Lieberman," Christian had playfully told the other male, "I'm going to have a nice evening with my lady (Christian didn't exactly consider Katrina his girlfriend, so this was probably just to keep up with the joking posh tone He had adopted)." Of course the two did what needed to be done and the next morning there would be dance practice. First The males would practice, then the girls, and finally they would practice their parts together. Christian had to go in the earliest, so he bid Katrina goodbye and told her he would see her there. While she was getting ready, Katrina had noticed Christian had left his phone. Katrina was a little bit nosy, but at first she really was just going to give Christian his phone after the rehearsals. Something else happened which changed her mind completely.  
She had picked the phone up in a way which put her finger on the thumbprint reader on the back. Briefly she had forgotten she had put her fingerprints as one of the ones to unlock the phone as a joke when Christian and her first started talking. So she was greeted with Christian's phone instantly granting her access.  
Oh, boy was she greeted with a sight to behold.  
Katrina went to her rehearsal and then the mixed rehearsal. Everything went fine and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She must have done this in another room when Sammy had left because he saw no such conversation between Christian and her. Nevertheless, at one point Katrina had pulled Christian aside and showed him what she had been seeing on his screen.  
It was pornography. Not the most shocking thing in the world. Sammy honestly thought that was what it was going to be when Katrina said she found something on Christian's phone (Not after chiding her for invading his privacy; She plead it was an accident, naturally). It wasn't the fact that the erotic video was there, but it was more the subject matter. As Katrina had shown to Sammy, the video was of a man on all fours behind a woman. And the woman had on a belt of some sort... with a dildo in a central ring to keep it to her body.  
A strap-on. Christian had been watching a pegging scene. When Sammy had come to realization with that during watching he nearly spat out his drink.  
Katrina wasn't really mad. If they weren't an official couple there wasn't really a reason to get angry. However, she did ask Christian in curiosity if he merely clicked on that video in passing or if he was really into the subject of matter thereof. He was apparently very sheepish while doing so, he did own up to the fact he was very curious about doing just that act.  
Most surprising of all, they were planning to do so. A friend in Sydney that Katrina had made outside of dance academy lived in a nice suburb on the other side of town. She and her family were going off on some vacation and wanted Katrina to pop in every now and again to make sure everything's going okay. Katrina had been basically living there, which was okay by this friend as long as she kept the place tidy. The next day Christian and her would meet up again... And they were going to try pegging. Or, at least that's how Christian understood it. It seemed that Katrina was trying her hand at machiavelliism. Sammy sighed.  
"Okay, I'm not going to lie," he admitted, "I'm tempted. But it's dishonest. Besides, won't he realize that it's not his girlfriend... or whatever you want to call yourselves. Larger hands, cologne instead of perfume, something... More alive than... What you would be using?" Sammy still couldn't bring himself to using the less euphemistic terminology.  
"He's going to be wearing a blindfold, for starters," Katrina told him quite nonchalantly, "And I can take care of the more fine details, Sammy. He wants this as much as you do. If he's not going to find out, why not take the chance?" Sammy usually felt the back of his neck tingle if he had a sixth sense of something, and his neck tingled like it had fallen asleep. He felt that there was something she wasn't telling. Regardless, he felt his resolve crumble. A silence overtook the two for a couple of moments, letting them hear the bustle of the cafe around them. The sound of the register, the jazz music softly filling the restaurant with the chatter of other customers. Sammy finally spoke after a while. Three simple words.  
"...I'll do it..."  
*******  
Sammy took the 12:00 bus at the spot near the academy. His stomach was alive with nervousness and a strange excitement. He didn't know how he should feel about the fact his excitement was coming from the deception of his friend, but he wouldn't deny it was there.  
Christian of course had told him he was going over to to that friend of Katrina's house. That was one thing about Christian that Sammy always enjoyed: he was always honest about what he was doing. Curious, Sammy asked the other male what they would be doing. Would Christian really tell him? Christian gave a sly little smile as if Sammy would not have comprehended what he was really doing.  
"I'm going to save your virgin ears, Samuel Lieberman," Christian had told him before throwing a pillow at Sammy and then booting up the game console so that they could start playing like they usually did.  
About 30 minutes later the bus dropped Sammy off at the bus stop that Google maps told him would be closest to the address Katrina gave him. Even from this distance, Sammy could tell this friend of hers wanted for absolutely nothing. Images of something he had watched late at night when insomnia hit him, perhaps House Hunters. The houses were huge and elegant, like little mansions in their own right. The fact there wasn't a gate and a guard keeping him out surprised Sammy as he walked along the streets. Surveying his surroundings helped him keep his mind off his nerves.  
True to the feeling of a Saturday morning, people were out and about with their families. Sammy had to suppress a laugh as he saw a particularly distressed mother chasing her children who were riding bikes up the street without helmets. The smell of grilled meats permeated throughout the neighborhood as the neighborhood dads laughed and drank. The neighborhood moms work gossiping and laughing together. Sammy would have judge them for drinking wine when it wasn't even a decent hour to do so, but he would have taken an alcoholic beverage so he could study his nerves. Still, the scene before him seemed like something straight out of the 1950s.  
Either way, he had somewhere to be. How about 20 minutes of walking later and he came across the address texted to him in the middle of the night by Katrina. It was a handsome-looking house done with various shades of blue and white. Sammy thought it a shame it wasn't at a beach, as that seemed to be a more fitting local. Hands shaking he walked up the front steps and knocked on the expensive-looking wood softly.  
Katrina open the door, surprisingly fully clothed. Sammy had entertained the idea she would have gotten Christian to the point they had described and ran down the stairs when she heard the soft knock. However, she looked like she had been lounging around and her PJs for a good solid hour... at least he hoped not.  
"hey, Sammy how's it going?" Katrina asked in a tone that was far too casual, at least he thought, for the situation at hand. "come on in."  
The living room, dining room, and kitchen were combined in a room that was probably 10 times the size of his dorm room that he shared with Christian. It was decorated in that way that looked plain enough, but if you knew where to look it showed the signs of excess wealth. A nicer chandelier, an entertainment system that probably cost Sammy's tuition to the academy, a smart fridge, and various luxury items such as that. It looked So nice the only signs of somebody actually living in it and not being a catalog scene was the fact of that There was the TV going with a bowl of some sort of snack food where Katrina had been sitting before. Sammy looked at her expectantly.  
"I know This isn't the best show on Netflix, but it's not that bad," she pouted, thinking he was judging her for her choice in entertainment. Not so much.  
"No, Kat," He said, trying to keep his voice low so the black hair male wouldn't wonder why he was there, "... Christian?" She seemed to remember their plan and she nodded, gesturing to the grand staircase.  
"He's all ready for you," Katrina said. If Sammy had to give her credit for anything, it was her nonchalance about the entire ordeal. The way she spoke could have been used to describe their plans for a formal lunch in an office setting. "He's on the bed in the master bedroom at the end of the hall. As long as you're not As loud as an elephant or something, Michelle Obama could walk in that door and he couldn't tell. He's blindfolded and the works." Sammy tried his best to not let Katrina know how much what she was describing was doing for him. As much as he wanted to bound up the stairs, He had to ask his friend something that had been nagging him.  
"Why are you letting this happen?" Sammy asked her, brushing a stray hair from his face. Katrina looked confused.  
"I knew you two aren't exactly an official couple or anything," Sammy explained, "But why are you trying to make this happen?" Katrina shrugged her shoulders, going to sit on the couch and taking a bite of the snack food she had been enjoying.  
"Christian's a nice guy, right?" she said, thankfully remembering to swallow before talking to Sammy, "But I'm not romantically interested in him. I like pallying around with him and we have a bit of fun on the side. That's basically what you're doing right now. I'm not going to get jealous. Christian and you have a different type of friendship then he and I have." Sammy's neck tingled again and for at least the millionth time wandered whether he should go through or not with the plan. Still, something more carnal in him told him that if he paid the bus fare he should have least be able to have a peek.  
His footsteps were quiet on the hardwood stairs as he climbed. He tried his best not to look at the pictures of the family that usually lived here. He wasn't sure that they would exactly appreciate his arrival knowing the circumstances.  
The hallway was quiet and dark, probably an attempt of Katrina's to keep the electricity bill low so she could do this again when the family went out of town. There were a few doors for all the occupants and then there was the door at the end of the hall. That was the only source of noise, with the soft thrum of music. There was even some sofy light coming from underneath the door. Palms sweating, Sammy was glad that the door didn't squeak as he opened the door and closed it behind him without looking into the room yet.  
It was a large bedroom painted in unassuming shades of grey. There Was an entertainment center of equal brilliance at the fireplace, playing music that was loud enough to cover any small sounds but not so loud it was obnoxious. Laying on all fours on the king sized bed was Christian and all the saliva in Sammy's mouth instantly dried.  
Sammy didn't like to think of himself as a perv; Though he was attracted to Christian, he tried to keep some boundaries. This being said, when Christian would parade around in boxers in the morning, he occasionally couldn't help himself and take a peek. Now he could see the ass that the fabric always outlined and he was not disappointed. There was a minute bit of hair just above Christian's crack that traveled down between the two cheeks. Christian's glutes were shapely and muscular from the strenuous exercise of dance. The hair traveled down to his low hanging balls, quite the decent size. Christian was also hard. Sammy couldn't properly judge from this angle, but he had to be probably 7 in or so. It was definitely not nothing. The hottest part by a long shot, however, was seeing Christian's pucker between his cheeks. Again, Sammy didn't fancy himself as perverse, but the site absolutely eliminated his reluctance.  
Sammy silently took off his clothes, grabbing two items from his jeans pocket: some lube and a condom (He figured he might as well bring those courtesies). His body was more lean than the black haired males, mostly hairless except for some hair around his member that matched the hair on his head. He felt a shiver of colder air and saw a sliding glass door he didn't see before leading out to a little balcony. it was cracked to let in some colder air. Sammy could appreciate that; Australian summers were murder.  
He felt the bed shift under his weight has he got down on his knees behind Christian. Christian noticed but didn't bother to look back for some reason. He just lowered his head slightly and waited for Sammy to do something... well, he thought it was Katrina. Sammy slowly put a hand on his back, letting his hands trace the muscle down to Christian's cheeks. The blond haired male's heart rate felt like the Energizer Bunny, but he managed not to hyperventilate. Sammy was slowly getting more comfortable and decided to go a little further. He gave Christian's ass a squeeze, eliciting a little noise from Christian. The sound made Sammy's cock jump in the best way. That was when Sammy threw all his worries out the window. He was going to, for once in his life, going to let his hormones take over and pilot his thinking.  
If Christian thought Katrina's hands fell a little different then they did when he and the female messed around, he apparently wasn't saying anything. Sammy slowly spread apart his cheeks, putting his face near the males hole. There was something masculine about it, the smell of Christian's body soap and his natural musk. A shiver ran over his body as Sammy slowly stuck out his tongue and began to mess with that particular area.  
"Damn," muttered Christian, and Sammy could feel his muscles move as the unfamiliar sensation came to being. Sammy started slow. He drugged his tongue around the ring of muscle, feeling Christian's reaction. He then allowed his tongue to explore down his perineum to the other testicles. Sammy resolved to rubbing the orbs in their sack as he returned his tongue to Christian's entrance. All the while The black haired males moans confirmed he was not hating this.  
Sammy grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his middle finger. With the slick digit he circled Christian's hole and the other male shivered from the cold liquid there. Sammy couldn't help but notice how quiet his friend was. He was surprised that he hadn't said Katrina's name, as that's who he thought this was, or maybe another swear. Still, that thought was mere momentary firing of neurons as Sammy slowly pushed the finger inside. The blond had done this to himself a couple times. He didn't hate the sensation, but he was happy Christian was on the receiving end. Either way, he had an experience in this matter. The finger slowly found its way inside of Christian's warm ass. Sammy's member was rock hard as he slowly moved the finger around. The other's muscles again spasmed as the feeling of penetration first appeared on his radar. Sammy made sure to rub his back, his balls, any portion of his anatomy that he could reach to distract him and let him get settled. There was slow breathing on the other's part, but nothing saying that he wanted the other stuff.  
Before long Sammy's finger was completely buried to the knuckle inside of Christian. Christian was unbelievably warm and tight around his thin digit. The muscles there spasmed slightly as it processed the fact it was being used as an entrance instead of an exit. That thought should have turned off Sammy, but truthfully it didn't. He began to move the finger around. He was trying to look for that one spot that he always tried to get pleasure from for himself but it really didn't compare to his hand on his own member. With a sound that sound like a sob, Christian's hips thrust forward before even Christians seem to be aware of it. The other male kept rubbing over the bump that caused this reaction. The fingers grasping the bed sheets like a lifeline were a sign to Sammy that Christian was okay with this.  
Sammy didn't remember much from that finger. He remembered working Christian up to two and then three. All the while he saw his friend slowly unravel before him. The very same guy who bragged about his sexual prowess to women, the one who said they begged him for more was doing the same as his described partners. He slowly got more vocal and his hips would start thrusting back to angle Sammy's fingers right against his prostate. Christian's musk filled his nose and at one point Sammy couldn't take waiting any longer.  
He walked over to his jeans and pulled out a condom from his pocket. A dead giveaway he was not just a strap-on from Katrina would be the fact he would ejaculate. Sammy had considered just pulling out, but he decided he might as well practice safe sex. Besides, the woman in the video Katrina showed him had put a condom on her strap-on anyway. Sammy's own member was longer than Christian's, But the 8-in manhood was also thinner. It was surrounded by curly pubes the same color as the owner's head and did not have to be stimulated in any way has Sammy rolled down the sheath and left some room for his ejaculate.  
Sammy carefully applied more lube to Christian's hole and to his own member. Once he was sure that His entire length was slick with a lubricant He got behind Christian and put a hand on his back. Christian shivered a little from the coldness of the lube as Sammy's head rested against his pucker, but he made no move that would signify he didn't want this.  
"Go ahead," was the other's husky reply.  
The blonde acquiesced and started pushing forward softly. His head went easily passed the other's anal muscles and he was able to get about a third of the way in before Christian pulled forward as if he needed a second. Sammy instantly stopped but had to clench his teeth. Even through the condom his best friend was so tight, it made him want to blow his load right there and then. Once Christian had a handle on things, Sammy started to move again.  
Inch by inch, The condom covered manhood went inside. If Sammy could have seen Christian's face, it would have started out scrunched up but slowly relaxed as his ass got more accustomed to the intruder. When Sammy's balls rested against Christians cheeks, Christian was practically shivering. He wasn't vocal in the traditional sense, but an occasional gasp or groan would pass his lips and send shivers down Sammy's spine.  
"...OK..." Over the music that was playing in the background, Sammy barely heard those two letters. Still, once he understood, he slowly pulled out and rested his hands on Christian's hips before beginning to fuck him.  
Even from the beginning, this was the hottest thing that Sammy had ever experienced. He had fooled around with girls and was still quite sexually attracted to them, but this was something different. The room was ablaze with sexual energy as his balls gently clapped against Christian's cheeks. His mind would have been more worried that Christian could tell the person pounding him had testicles, but the more amorous part of it told Sammy that some dildos had fake testicles on the base.  
Christian, if possible, got more and more willing as it continued. He propped his butt up more to give Sammy a better angle and he must have been resting his head or his mouth on his hands in front of him because his moans were muffled, but considering the volume they were muffled Sammy had to wonder but they would have been like had the opposite been the case. Even occasionally, Christian would push back on Sammy's member. it went without saying that Christian's first time being on the receiving end of anal sex was doing something for the black-haired male.  
The thrusts were coming faster, both of their breathing doing the same. Sammy desperately fought to keep himself from vocalizing. That was rather hard, so he put the energy from any exclamations into shoving his cock into Christian's ass. There was an arousing sound a flesh-hitting flesh and the lube doing its job to allow this to all go smoothly. The grip on Christian's cheeks got tighter And Sammy was sure there would be marks once this was done and said with. Sammy could see Christian's own member dangling half hard with the thrusts and he decided to risk His exposure by reaching down and pumping it. Though he was quite preoccupied with Christian's ass, he appreciated the girth and just how... masculine it was.  
Well, either Christian didn't notice it was a male working his member, or he was so absorbed in the experience he didn't care. He just seemed to let the events happen. He got louder and louder as the bed springs started to squeak from the velocity of the manhood inside of his ass. Sammy was sure that even above the music Katrina could probably hear her sort-of boyfriend getting truly and well fucked. That came even more so into focus when Sammy managed to slam Christian's prostate and his ass spasmed extremely tight around Sammy's rod in response.  
After that, Sammy knew he wouldn't ask long, But he kept giving his all anyway. His hand was practically a blur on Christian's own rod as he aimed his hips to better hit Christian sweet spot. He was breathing so hard that he swore he would have an asthma attack (That would be just as luck, with his inhaler so far away and Christian probably wondering why Katrina was gasping so hard and in such a different octave). Christian gripped his member particularly hard and it was all over for the blond. His balls drew up to his body and Sammy nearly saw white as his cock shot ropes of semen into the end of the condom. He stilled his hips about halfway inside of Christian, his orgasm racking his body. As if this weren't insanely attractive already, Christian seemed to be desperate for an orgasm as well. He smacked Sammy's hand away and gripped his own member..While he stroked he ground his prostate against Sammy's spasming rod. It was maybe 10 seconds later and Christian yelled, sending hot spunk onto the bed spread.  
When his head finally cleared, Sammy pulled out of Christian. The site of Christian's hole post-sex was something that would burn into his memory. Sammy removed the condom and dressed in silence save for the music and Christian getting his breath back. Surprisingly, Christian didn't look back. Sammy threw the condom and walked out. Post orgasmic bliss replaced his reservations as he shut the door.  
*****  
I'm thinking about adding a bit of an epilogue to this. I would appreciate any thoughts about that and on the story.


End file.
